


Opposites Overwhelmed

by blockovich



Series: Gotham Soulmates [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockovich/pseuds/blockovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sociopaths have souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is much darker than "My Name is..." Heed the tags.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am just expressing my imagination. Un-beta'd- all mistakes are my own. So, Jim _may_ be a little OOC, but I hope I explain the reasons why well.  
>  Also, I am not sure if this will be a one-shot or not. Though, if enough people ask for me to continue, I just might.  
> Finally, background information for this and all my stories can be found [ on tumblr](http://blockovich.tumblr.com/).

**Opposites Overwhelmed**  
  
When Victor walked into the GCPD flanked by his girls, it only took a minute before the whole bullpen fell into silence. Victor loved this part. He strutted up to a fairly empty desk and climbed up onto it. Looking around the silent room, he preened at the attention. It was his due, really. “Hello, everyone. My name is Victor Zsasz. I'm sent here personally by Don Carmine Falcone himself on a matter of deep concern to him, so please be respectful. I'm here for Jim Gordon. Only him. Everybody else, mind your business and we're cool. So where's Jim at?” After his speech, none of the police officers spoke up but many let their eyes turn towards the back of the bullpen where Victor could see the aforementioned detective arguing with Captain Essen behind glass windows. 

Victor bowed mockingly to the room and said graciously, “Thank you.” Victor then projected his voice and called out to the detective, “Hey, Jim! Jim. Hi, Jim.” The detective seemed to have frozen up. Strange, Done Falcone had described the man as brave, but the way the detective slowly turned fear filled eyes towards Victor and gaped, suggested otherwise. “Relax. I'm supposed to take you in alive. Don Falcone wants to talk.” 

The detective seemed to have found his spine because he made his way to the balcony and looked Victor directly in the eyes. The detective seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a second before he screwed his eyebrows up and called out with a growl. “Tell Falcone we'll talk, but not today.”

Then Jim seemed to look towards Victor as if waiting for a reaction. There wasn’t long to wait because the connection had formed almost as soon as the last word had left Jim’s mouth. Victor could suddenly _feel_ apprehension and hope intermingled with dread and resignation. Those were not Victor’s feelings; he would know because they were _too_ clear. Usually Victor only deigned to really go for emotions when he was having _fun_. 

His Words had been the source of his accepting the enforcer position with Don Falcone after Victor’s attempted suicide. Victor had discovered that night on the Gotham Bridge that humans were half-wrought creatures that tried to fill the void with meaningless monetary items until they had the good fortune to find their other half. Victor realized as he was carving the first notch onto his arm that he was just like the rest of them. Half-wrought. So, he had to have fun while he Waited. Don Falcone had been just what Victor needed to fine-tune his newly discovered favorite past-time. In the three years since, he now had many _toys_ at his disposal and couldn’t be more content.

Or so he thought. Now that he could feel the Words come into focus on his chest, and Jim’s emotions through the Bond, Victor knew he had found his forever favorite. Whenever Victor had imagined his amorphous Bonded, he had seen a like-minded spirit who could partake in Victor’s past-times with him and Victor could learn to have fun in whatever way his Bonded wanted as well. Now that the reality of his actual Bonded was right in front of him, despite being as opposite of his imaginings as it was possible to be, Victor couldn’t be more elated. Victor suddenly loved the idea of playing cops and robbers, or detective and killer as the case would be, with his Bonded. Jim had a reputation for being a very good detective so Victor would have to step up his game if he was to include Jim in his fun. He would have to dominate the Bond first, and in a subtle enough way for Jim to accept his new position without hesitation.

Jim must have felt some of Victor’s rising glee, because the feeling of apprehension was slowly eclipsing the feeling of hope. “Don't be that way, Bonded. I won’t let anything happen to you with Don Falcone. He knows not to mess with what’s mine and I am very appreciative of that. The boss likes to keep me happy. So, come with me now. I think we have a lot to _talk_ about as well, don’t you think?”

Throughout Victor’s speech, Jim’s face had become increasingly pink. His Bonded kept throwing furtive glances at his coworkers. What did Jim expect with Victor? That he would keep their connection a secret? No, Victor had to let it be known that Jim was _his_. Otherwise, someone might come along and mess with his things and Victor would have to take time away from his new Bond to rectify that situation. That would not be fun at all. Looking around the bullpen, Victor could see that understanding was on most of the police persons’ faces around the room. Captain Essen even went as far as to have a horrified look on her face. Hilarious. But, the discomfort he was getting through the Bond was not so entertaining, so Victor addressed the room at large as he yelled, “Everybody out. Please!”

As those in the room evacuated as a group, Victor looked up to where Jim was speaking with a concerned looking Captain Essen. “Go, boss. Get out of here.”

“Jim… “

“Go. I can handle this.” She went, leaving Jim with Victor and his girls, One and Two.

Victor was actually appreciative of the Captain’s reaction. It showed that Victor had one person in the GCPD who he could look on to take care of Jim while Victor was at work. The way that the rest of the department had left with little to no hesitation disgruntled Victor a bit. While Victor fully expected the response, he was vexed. Mostly considering that the quick departure of his coworkers had _hurt_ his Bonded. Victor would have to come up with a way to pay Jim’s coworkers back in the following months. Yes, that would be for the best. They would learn quickly not to ever hurt his Bonded again. Reaching his hand out towards Jim, Victor called out soothingly, “Well now, Bonded. It is time to go.”

Jim looked to be very torn with his decision. Victor could feel Jim’s side of the Bond yearning to complete the first phase. All it would take was one touch. However, Jim was also filled with a feeling of apprehension. His Bonded finally spoke to Victor for the second time. “How will I know that Falcone will not just kill me, and possibly you in consequence of our... Bond?” 

Victor tsked and laughed charmingly as he answered, “Didn’t you hear me before, Bonded? The Don likes to keep me happy! Besides, he never sent me here to kill you. He just wants to talk! He’s not even mad about the Cobblepot thing, I _promise_.” At that last bit, Victor sent his most reassuring smile towards Jim. Usually Victor used that smile on his toys before he began a new game, and Victor was equally as sincere here.

Reacting to this sincerity, Jim slowly started making his way to the ground floor towards Victor. Victor hopped down from the desk he had been standing on and met Jim half way, neither of them taking their eyes off the other the whole time they moved. As Jim accepted Victor’s outstretched hand, and Victor twined their fingers, the Bond flared in completion of the first phase. The awe and acceptance that was overshadowing the dread Victor had been getting from Jim was intoxicating. Victor could already tell he would be the dominant partner in this Bond. He could feel Jim’s emotions starting to reflect Victor’s own in a subtle manner. Jim even let out an _adorable_ sigh at Victor’s feeling of contended delight. 

However, as a testament of Jim’s personal will, Jim was able to focus enough to ask uneasily, “What’s gonna happen to me?”

Victor started guiding Jim by their connected hands towards the exit as he answered, “Don Falcone just wants to have a little chat about you disobeying his orders. He may have been a little cross with you before, but he never wanted to hurt you. He _respects_ you, Jim.” They reached the car and One opened the door for Victor and his Bonded. They disconnected their hands briefly to get into the car, but it was Jim who immediately grasped Victor’s hand again as the door closed behind them.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


  
“What am I going to do with you, two? By rights, Jim would have to die. But I can’t risk my favorite enforcer possibly dying from Bond shock so close to its formation.” Don Falcone was speaking as calmly as he always had. That was one thing that Victor had appreciated about the Don in his time working for him. He didn’t let petty emotions get in the way of being the head Don of Gotham. Jim was standing in front of Falcone’s desk, Victor right next to him with a supportive, and maybe a little possessive, hand on the small of Jim’s back. Not that Jim _looked like_ he needed the support. With his straight spine and composed face, Jim just looked strong. “Such a waste though. Gotham needs men like you. Both of you. A strong man with principles, and a man willing to do what needs to be done. I wish I could show you, Jim, that I'm not the enemy. The system is not the enemy. The enemy is anarchy. But I told you that before, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did.” Jim’s answer was just as calm as the question aimed at him. Victor knew how nervous Jim really was and his calm outward demeanor was impressive. Victor was going to have _so much fun_ with his Bonded.

“You didn't listen then, but today, you believed in me. Through Victor, yes, but you trusted my word. That's a good first step. Perhaps there's still hope for you.”

“Yes.”

“Go. Get out of here and be with your Bonded. It’s a beautiful thing to find your other half, isn’t it?” Here, Don Falcone spoke directly to Victor. “I’m very pleased for you, Victor. I do admire a brave man.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Victor bowed to his boss before linking his hand with Jim’s. He started to escort his Bonded out of the office when Don Falcone called out one last piece of advice.

“Jim, I want you to think about what I said. I want you to understand the truth. That's all I ask. Someday soon, you'll see I'm right.”

Jim was silent the entire way back to Victor’s penthouse in the most exclusive part of the City. Victor did still have the Zsasz Manor his parents had left him after the boating accident. However, that was where Victor had most of his toys stored and he did not want to scare his Bonded so soon. Victor wanted to work on the Bond and at least get through the third phase before he even thought of exposing Jim to his favorite past-times. By then, Victor will have desensitized Jim to Victor’s vices, and accustomed Jim to Victor's influence through the Bond. Victor already had many possible strategies for plans to do just that.

In the meantime, Victor had a Bond to complete. He couldn’t let his imagination take him away from the reality of the moment. He observed as Jim took in his humble abode. Victor said humble, but he really expected Jim to be a little in awe of Victor’s penthouse, after all, he _knew_ how much public servants made. Inside, the penthouse had wall to wall picture windows, providing breath-taking views of Gotham. The interior design was modern with grayscale coloring. Victor had many pieces of modern art around the place as well, from figurines created by world-famous sculptors to paintings that were worth five figures. However, his Bonded again surprised him. Jim was looking around Victor’s apartment with curiosity, yes, but none of the expected wonder. Jim almost looked… accustomed to such wealth. Victor clearly had some more research to do on his Bonded. 

Right now, though, Victor needed to focus on completing the Bond. Pouring Jim some white champagne, and himself some sparkling water, Victor made his way to his Sahteene Texedo Sofa before patted the spot next to him for Jim to sit. Jim slowly made his way over to Victor and sat down, accepting the champagne. “So, tell me about yourself. I want to know _everything_.”

Jim took a big gulp of champagne before saying, “Not much to tell. Orphaned at ten, joined the army right at eighteen, came back to the states when my tour was done and got a job in Chicago. I guess the same thing happened there that happened here. I found out one of my fellow officers was dirty and got them arrested so I was transferred here ‘for my own safety.’ Looks like I never learn…” With that Jim finished the champagne in one drag, his throat working enticingly with each swallow. 

Victor refilled Jim’s glass before he put together a response. “Jim, you can’t fight who you are. I personally love how honorable you are. I love that you found sneaky ways to hold true to your personal moral code while letting others think you were just like the rest of the sheep. Very devious. I really appreciate that about you.” Victor grabbed at Jim’s shoulder and brought Jim into his arms.

Burrowing his nose in Victor’s neck, Jim’s voice was a little muffled as he said, “But what does it say about me that I have a criminal for a Bonded? I thought I was going to be one of the good guys. I always took my Word’s to mean that I would be opposing Gotham’s criminal world in some manner. Now I come to find that my Bonded _is_ the criminal world. I just don’t know what to think anymore...”

“Silly Bonded.” Victor tried to bring some levity to this conversation. It would not do to have Jim try to _fight_ the Bond. Victor had to play his cards right here or he would be forced to _convince_ Jim that the Bond really was for the best. “Haven’t you heard the saying ‘opposites attract?’ We complete one another, we can both already feel that. Yin and Yang, ya know? I won’t come between you and your detective-work.” As long as it didn’t put Jim in harm’s way or interfered with Victor’s job _too_ much. “Like Don Falcone said, Gotham needs people like you for the protection of defense of the everyday Gothamite, and Gotham needs people like me to keep the rest in line. You have realized by now that there is more gray in Gotham than light. This city would not work without people like Don Falcone bringing the rest into order.”

“I thought I could _change_ Gotham for the better. Make a difference.” Jim’s voice had wavered a little on the last word, but Victor could tell Jim was not crying. His Bonded was just feeling defeated. “How _stupid_!”

Victor started petting Jim’s shorn hair as he tried to sooth his Bonded. “You can still make a difference. Like I said, I won’t stand in your way, and being Bonded to me will open many doors. You won’t be struggling anymore with me around, Bonded.”

“So, I just give in and endanger my moral code?” Was Jim’s grumpy reply. Jim was just too cute!

Grabbing his Bonded’s shoulders, Victor pushed Jim back enough for their eyes to meet. “You are one of the few truly moral men working in Gotham. I do admire that. But, hasn’t it been lonely? You’ve been struggling since you got here and what do you have to show for it? Your coworkers do not see things your way, we both saw that today. I know you have already accepted our Bond, I can feel it. You just need to accept my help and things will be much easier for you at work.”

With that declaration, Victor swooped in and claimed Jim’s lips with his own. The way that Jim instantly wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders and returned the kiss fervently was extremely gratifying for Victor. Victor wrapped his own arms around Jim and set about exploring his Bonded’s mouth.

It was Jim that broke the kiss, panting as he placed his head back into Victor’s neck. “I can still do my job? I can do what I have been trying to do since I got here?”

Victor gently pried the champagne glass out of Jim’s hand, still miraculously full, and placed it on the side table. “I promise. You _know_ I am telling the truth. I think it will be great fun, really.” Victor waited until he saw and felt that Jim was convinced of Victor’s sincerity. “Now, don’t you think it is time that we saw each others' Words?” 

The adorable pink color came back to Jim’s face, and his Bonded nodded shyly. They both took off their jackets and started unbuttoning their shirts at the same time. Victor could tell Jim was as excited as he himself felt at the disrobing Bonded in front of him. Their undershirts were last, the final piece of clothing shielding their marks from one anothers' gazes. Victor’s eyes immediately focused on his own hand writing scrawled elegantly across Jim’s left pectoral, exactly where Victor had Jim’s Words. The rush of possessive joy shooting through Victor was like ecstasy. Victor saw Jim’s hand start to reach for Victor’s chest but hesitate. That wouldn’t do. Victor grabbed Jim’s hand and brought it in contact with his Words at the same time as Victor placed his own hand on Jim’s Words.  
Gasping with the feeling of connection, Jim’s emotions were a swirl of joy/excitement/desire and Victor could not get enough. He felt Jim reacting positively to his own feelings of possessiveness/lust/glee before Jim threw himself back into Victor’s arms and passionately brought their mouths together. Without clothing in the way, their Words came in contact with skin and the second phase of the Bond slid right into place. They both lost themselves to the frenzy for quite a while. Which actually really surprised Victor. He wasn’t a sexual being normally. Victor looked at sex as a tool to use to gain power over another individual, or to cement a working relationship. He had never given himself over to these baser feelings before. He had fun in… other ways. This was further proof that Jim was meant to he _his_. Saying that, Victor knew he had to treat Jim better than his usual conquests, or even his toys. So, that was what led Victor to be the one to disconnect them this time. Jim’s protesting groan was a huge ego boost. Victor stood and started pulling Jim down the hall. “Bedroom. Come on. I won’t complete our Bond in front of my windows for the world to see. You are _mine_.”

Victor immediately started working on Jim’s pants as they came to a stop beside Victor’s king sized bed. Victor had to gently remove Jim’s hands and place them on Victor’s shoulder when Jim attempted to help. Victor wanted to unwrap Jim himself. When Victor had Jim fully bare, he stood back to examine his Bonded. Of a height with Victor, miles of tan skin, light brown hair and shining blue eyes, lightly toned abs and lithe thighs. Yes, Victor was very fortunate his previous musing on his potential Bonded had not come to fruit. Reality was miles beyond imagination in this case. Victor gently guided Jim to lie on his back on the bed before standing back to take care of his own clothing. Jim’s rapt gaze took Victor in this time and Victor exulted in the taste of appreciation from his Bonded. Jim noticed the scars along Victor's arms and Victor preened at the curious worry, but all he would say for now was, "Twenty seven."

Victor slowly crawled over his Bonded and gently lowered himself to cover his Bonded fully, making sure their Words came in contact with the opposite side of their chests, a sure way to distract his Bonded. They luxuriated a while, just kissing and letting their hands explore as they would. As things started heating up, Victor grabbed a few pillows to place beneath his Bonded’s hips and lower back. Victor started touching Jim more intimately, massaging him, kissing him, biting his mark into his skin and doing everything very, very slowly. Every attempt by Jim to quicken the pace was accepted but forcefully slowed down. Victor stroked and mouthed at Jim, massaged his thighs roughly to bruise, then moved between them and went right to licking him open. 

Jim made a surprised noise and sat up, placing his hand gently on Victor’s bald head. Victor sat up as well and gently kissed Jim on the chest before firmly pushing Jim to his back again. Victor grabbed at Jim’s hands in a firm grip and brought them above Jim’s head. Victor briefly mused he would have to go shopping to better prepare himself for next time. He pressed Jim’s hands to the bed significantly before making his way back down Jim’s chest, biting, nipping, and kissing the whole way. This time, when Victor got to work on Jim’s entrance, Jim stayed put and started producing noises that expressed need, and hunger, and desire. Victor loved those sounds.

When Victor deemed it time to move on, he slid back up Jim’s chest and delighted to see that Jim had kept his hands where Victor had left them. Victor completely covered Jim’s body again as he reached into his side table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Victor squeezed lube into his hand, and moved to begin fingering Jim. Victor gradually inserted one finger into Jim, moving in and out slowly. He inserted two fingers, then three, occasionally scissoring them for better stretching. When Victor deemed Jim stretched enough, he moved back up to give Jim a kiss. Jim gave him an appealing look of obedience, that told Victor he was ready for more. Victor reached down and folded Jim’s legs up just the right way, before guiding himself into his Bonded. He made love to Jim slowly, deeply. Jim met him with each thrust and Victor rewarded this behavior by stroking his Bonded’s engorged length. After a few minutes, Victor withdrew, and started all over again with the groping, massaging, biting, and kissing. He kept up the rhythm until Jim started pleading for Victor to finish him.

Victor prolonged the love-making for an agonizingly long time, as Jim writhed, and squirmed; until Jim was reduced to a twitching, begging mess. Only then did Victor reward Jim by firming his grasp upon Jim’s leaking length. Jim climaxed just as Victor came inside of him. They both reveled in the feeling of the Bond completing fully. They were now one and Jim was truly Victor’s to have and to keep. When they regained their senses, Victor moved to the adjoining bathroom and wet a small cloth. He brought it back and gently wiped semen and sweat from his Bonded’s skin. He kissed Jim on the mouth, before maneuvering his drowsy Bonded under the covers. Victor curled up around Jim, enfolding his Bonded entirely with all of his limbs. Victor had a few chores he would need to hand out to Two and Three, but for now he luxuriated in the warmth of his Bonded. They fell asleep together.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


  
The next morning, Victor’s phone beeped quietly, bringing him instantly into the waking world. He had ended up back in bed and on top of Jim, almost shielding his Bonded from view with his body. Smirking smugly, Victor stealthily got up and walked to where he had placed his phone the night before. Victor glanced at the caller I.D. and saw it was his boss. “Hello, sir. What can I do for you?”

“Ah, Victor. I did not want to disturb you in your Bonding, but I have received a visit in the night from a young woman offering to negotiate on behalf of your Bonded for his safety. Her name is Barbara Kean. I was quite amused by the whole notion, so I admit to over dramatizing Jim’s situation with me. I take it that she is a paramour of Jim’s, Victor. I’m calling to see what you would like to do about her.”

Victor took a moment to reign in his instinctive urge to _get rid ofany threat to his Bond_ before he replied to his boss. “I would very much appreciate meeting this… woman. I will bring Jim with me so that we can… reassure her that Jim is _fine_ and taken care of.”

There was a chuckle over the line before his Don told him that Miss Kean was visiting with Liza at the house. Victor finished the conversation with a time he would bring Jim over. 

Victor very calmly hung up his phone and took a few breaths. Miss Kean did not come up last night in the brief summary Jim gave of his life. Either she was unimportant to Jim or he had left her out purposefully. That would not do. Jim had to know that everything of Jim’s was now Victor’s. Victor would have to… encourage Jim to be fully honest from now on. Victor had already noticed Jim's inner emotions changing under Victor's influence, he just had to be more subtle but more forceful. There was that study on Bond manipulation and positive reinforcement Victor had read a little while ago… Yes. That is what Victor would do. It was for the best, really. The sooner Jim came to realize his place in their Bond, the sooner they could continue with their happy lives.

Victor made one last call to Two, giving her instructions to do research on Miss Kean and to get it to him in an hour’s time when Victor would need a ride to Don Falcone’s.

With that business taken care of, Victor went to wake up his deceptive little Bonded. When he walked back into his bedroom and saw that Jim had moved all of the pillows and blankets over himself in Victor’s absence, Victor let his bitterness go. His Bonded would learn, and, really, that mistake was made before they had completed their Bond. There would be a few leniencies in their newfound Bond, but Victor would ensure Jim knew that would not last.

So, Victor was smiling as he dug his Bonded out of the bedding and lay down in their place, fully covering his Bonded again. Jim made some sleepy snuffles before he opened his bleary blue eyes and sighed endearingly, “Victor. Where did you go?”

“I had a phone call, Bonded. From my Boss. We are going to visit him in two hours so you will have to get dressed as I get breakfast for us.” Victor bit at Jim’s ear encouragingly before he left Jim to do as he was told. 

Victor had coffee and a continental breakfast spread ready by the time Jim made it out to the kitchen. He was wearing the outfit Victor had ordered Two to have made for Jim- a fitted suit in dark blue. The style matched Victor’s cut perfectly and brought a thrill down his spine at another sign of proof for the world to see that Jim belonged to Victor Zsasz. Jim’s reluctant acceptance of the outfit was subsumed by Victor’s appreciation of it and Jim smiled at Victor benignly before sitting at the breakfast bar. “So, why are we going to see Falcone? It seemed like he would give you the standard ‘nesting period’ of newly Bonded persons.”

Watching with rapt attention as Jim ate the food _Victor_ provided him, Victor waited until he was rewarded by Jim’s flushing cheeks at the sensations from Victor before he responded. “You had a knight in shining armor try to rescue you in the night by way of entreating to Don Falcone’s good will. Well, I say ‘knight’ but it was really a delicate woman by the name of Kean.”

Jim coughed on the pastry he had just taken a bite of and quickly swallowed his food before croaking out, “Barbara? But she left town…”

“And who is this Barbara to you?”

Jim was quick to reply, “She’s my roommate. She and I became good friends in Chicago and she moved here with me to Gotham as support. She’s been a true friend to Wait with me for my Initial Conversation. She was someone I could confide in about my hopes for a Bond.” It was only because Victor was paying extremely close attention to their Bond that he was able to sense that there was no duplicity in his Bonded’s words. Jim had not mentioned her last night because she had any sort of real hold on him. Just a _friend_ , not unlike Victor’s girls. Jim continued this speech with, “She went to _Falcone_? That stubborn….! What is going to happen to her?”

Grabbing a strawberry from a bowl, Victor reached out and offered it to his Bonded. Jim looked at the strawberry and his disgruntled expression morphed into a look of bashfulness. Jim opened his mouth and Victor watched intently as Jim chewed and swallowed the fruit. It was only as Jim swallowed that Victor responded. “There is no need to fret, Bonded. The boss was tickled by her courage and let her stay at his house until he could get a hold of us. She is probably visiting with his young housekeeper so don’t give it another thought. We will go there soon to get everything all sorted out.” 

After that, Victor could sense his Bonded’s growing impatience to see his friend so he decided to move things along. Victor called his car to be brought around and escorted Jim out of his apartment. Victor left the dishes out for Three to clean up.  
One the ride to Don Falcone’s house, Jim grabbed at Victor’s hand, looking for reassurance, which Victor was glad to provide. Victor read over Barbara's profile One had handed him as they sat in silence basking in their new Bond. Usually, after a Bond was fully completed, a couple was afforded three full days to assimilate one another. However, Victor did not mind this brief interruption. He would be made aware of everybody Jim would or had come into contact with; he would learn everything about them, he would learn their weak spots, and he would make sure they knew that Victor Zsasz was not someone to mess with. 

When they finally pulled up Don Falcone’s long driveway and parked, Victor pulled Jim into his arms before Jim could make for the door. He engulfed Jim fully, his lips and tongue burrowing into his Bonded’s mouth, his teeth nipping at his Bonded’s lips, Victor hand clung at the back of Jim’s head and the other wrapped around his shoulders. It didn’t’ stop there, though. Victor also wrapped his mind around Jim’s, suppressing Jim’s worries and impressing belief in Victor in their place. Victor only relented when he sensed that Jim’s emotions had been settled and he was back in the blissful state he was in that morning. Victor placed one last firm bite to Jim’s neck, deepening a mark created last night, before he let his gasping Bonded out the door that had been opened by One.

They made their way to the door, Victor with his arm wrapped around Jim’s waste, and One taking up the rear. Liza answered and let them in, giving Victor a sneer as she did. Victor just smiled serenely at her and pulled Jim along to the parlor. Waiting for them was Don Falcone sitting across from a beautiful young woman with lush blonde hair and large liquid blue eyes. Eyes that filled with relief and joy as they caught onto Victor’s Bonded. Barbara jumped up but halted her movements stiffly as she took in their arrangement. Jim looked away from Barbara and into Victor’s dark eyes, asking silently for permission. Victor squeezed his Bonded meaningfully before giving a nod of approval and gently pushing his Bonded toward the woman.

Jim immediately made his way to the woman and put his hands on her shoulders, both as support and preventing her from embracing him. Jim could sense that Victor’s good will would be very frayed if the woman took too many liberties. Good.

As they exchanged reassurances and reprimands, Victor looked to his Don who had a very wistful expression on his face. Don Falcone’s eyes drifted towards Liza, the housekeeper that had made her way into his Boss’s life in worrying quick order. Victor did not trust her and felt that she was not worth the attention his boss was bestowing upon her. Liza herself did not like Victor any better. She had taken to calling him many disrespectful names- the only thing saving her from correctional intervention through Victor was Don Falcone’s affections for her. 

Barbara Kean’s sweet voice asking, “Will you be coming back?” brought Victor out of his deep concentration on Liza.

“Maybe to get my things. I need to be with Victor now.” Jim’s gruff voice took on a soothing timbre. 

“Jim will be staying with me now.” Victor cut in. He strode over to the two and pulled Jim into him, JIm's back in contact with the left side of Victor's chest where the Words were. Thrusting a hand out, Victor stared deeply into Barbara’s startled gaze as he said, “Victor Zsasz, pleasure to meet a friend of Jim’s.”

Only hesitating briefly, and unable to tear her gaze away, Barbara accepted the hand a murmured shakily. “The pleasures mine. Barbara Kean.”

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


  
Later that evening, after they had given Barbara a ride back to her own penthouse (now Victor knew why his Bonded was so blasé about Victor’s apartment), and had filled a suitcase for Jim (Two would be by to get the rest), they returned to Victor’s place. 

Victor told Jim to leave the suitcase with One so as to make their way immediately up. As soon as Victor closed the door behind them in the penthouse, he had Jim’s hands in both of his own and forced behind Jim’s back. Victor stared unerringly into Jim’s eyes before his Bonded lowered his gaze deferentially, the blue veiled by a fluttering of eyelashes. Rewarding this behavior with a gentler kiss and a nuzzle across the cheek, Victor then bit back into the mark he had deepened at Don Falcone’s. Jim’s hiss was like music to his ears. He disengaged with a final suck to the bite and instructed, “Head to the bedroom and get ready for me. I’ll be right in.”

Jim obeyed immediately, starting at his tie as he hastened to the room. 

Victor made his way to the kitchen and saw the package he was expecting sitting on the breakfast bar. He had left a brief note with instructions for Three before they had left that morning and she had come through admirably. Inspecting the contents of the bag, Victor’s glee rose exponentially at all the fun plans he could now accomplish with his Bonded. Starting tonight, Jim would completely realize Victor was his everything. It would be glorious.


End file.
